Hydrogen can be used as a source of energy in many hydrogen-consuming systems such as fuel cells, internal combustion engines, and portable power equipment and tools. Devices that consume hydrogen for energy must be connected to a source for hydrogen such as those that directly utilize hydrogen in either liquid or gaseous form and those that utilize hydrogen in chemical compounds such as water. Some of the systems that store such chemically bonded hydrogen utilize a cartridge for containing the water along with other components. When hydrogen is stored in chemical compounds such as water, it must be converted to consumable hydrogen by a reaction prior to use as hydrogen.
One conventional process for releasing bonded hydrogen from water is electrolysis. During electrolysis, an electrical differential is applied to water at a cathode and an anode, and an advantage of this system is that a low voltage of electricity can be used. Another reaction to release hydrogen from water is that of aluminum and water to generate aluminum oxide and hydrogen gas. This reaction can be self sustaining, but it requires high temperatures to generate substantial hydrogen production. One way to do this is by heating aluminum and water that are in close proximity with thermite, but most conventional systems for igniting the thermite require a high voltage differential.
Therefore, one problem with such cartridges is that high voltages are required to initiate the reaction. Another problem with cartridges configured to generate hydrogen through the reaction of a metal with an oxidizing agent is that the reaction can proceed prematurely because of contact between the reactants. Another problem is that structure utilized to form the cartridge and to contain the reactants remains as waste after the cartridge is used. Another problem is that the cost of conventional cartridges is too high to allow for economical one-time use, i.e. conventional cartridges are not expendable.
A specific industry in which the cartridge of the present invention can be used is the manufacturing process for joining dissimilar materials—dissimilar metal welding, bonding, explosive welding, impact welding, clad bonding, cladding. Explosive welding of dissimilar metals, also called explosion bonding, uses the detonation of explosives to accelerate metals to collide and fuse together. Explosion bonding is needed for specific products that need to retain the properties of two different metals. For example, the weight savings of aluminum and the corrosion resistance of stainless steel. Another advantage of explosion bonding is for small parts that do not have sufficient material space for conventional fasteners. Additionally, this method provides a way to hermetically seal joints for vacuum chambers and medical or chemical containment as well as providing transition joints that are not disruptive to electrical conductivity.
It is believed that cartridges of the present invention are safe to store, transport, and handle. This feature is useful for providing a versatile portable tool. It is also believed that the present invention would support an inexpensive assembly line manufacturing environment and provide a user=friendly method for bonding dissimilar metals. In one embodiment, the welding tool can be portable and capable of solid state welding of parts to large objects in remote field locations such as armored vehicles, ships and industrial plants.
One problem with conventional methods of explosive welding is high cost due to safety requirements related to the handling of high explosives, including large, isolated bonding facilities.
Another problem with conventional explosive welding processes, is that generally relatively large components are combined together without significant regard for the dimensions of the final product. The bonded plates are then processed such that excess material is removed and the final product is produced. This sequence produces a lot of waste, handling time, and machining time.
Yet another problem with conventional explosive welding processes is that large amounts of dust are created.
The dissimilar welding method of the present invention is safer than that of conventional explosive bonding because the cartridge must be contained in a chamber configured to generate sufficient pressures such that the aluminum and hydrogen reaction and proceed toward completion. In this regard, it is believed that accidental discharges are not possible.
One advantage of the present invention is that it is believed that the flyer plate might be exposed to less stress and deformation than seen in conventional methods.